


平凡一日

by FaustCrimson



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: 设定：世界末日，少年混乱任性的爱警告：婉拒一切学术探讨，不要荒废光阴_(:з)∠)_
Relationships: 凯千 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	平凡一日

01.

对于地球来说，今天只是几十亿年岁月中平凡到不能再平凡的一天。

但是对于地球上的生命而言，今天绝对是足以在进化史上占据一席之地的历史性时刻。

王俊凯猛地拍了一下方向盘，拉开天窗跳到了车顶，站在高点遥望那条堵得水泄不通的公路。那蜿蜒漫长的道路尽头看不到一丝生与希望，连他这样满怀希冀的人都被这毁天灭世的绝望沾染得有些悲观。

人类完蛋了。小行星将于三天后袭击地球。

相信所有人看到这条消息都会一笑了之，可这既不是危言耸听也不是刷遍网络的玩笑梗，而是确有其事。经过NASA、CNSA等多家权威认证，一颗直径为103-120km的小行星正朝着地球的方向径直砸来，不出意外的话——毁灭地球。

6500万年前，只有它二分之一大小的前辈一手灭绝了当时的爬行动物霸主恐龙，就此确立了哺乳动物在新生代的领袖地位。而今它又要给地球带来一场全方位的大洗牌，人类文明和种族即将在这场避无可避的浩劫中毁于一旦。

当然，不排除部分幸运儿能躲进地下堡垒死里逃生，但绝大多数人注定要死在这场劫难里。

慌乱奔逃的人们拎着大包小包从王俊凯身边匆匆而过，危难时刻人类终于意识到自己的两条腿远比四个轮子的机械来得靠谱有用。

交警已经不会来处理交通事故了，世界各地在宣布消息之后就乱了套。人们第一时间弃车前行，再也不待在原地坐以待毙浪费时间。

各国首脑压制着消息直到最后几天，实在瞒不住了才爆出来，振振有词地说给平民一点实现自己死前心愿的时间。

去见见死前想见的人，做些不留遗憾的事情。有人的确是想去另一个城市最后看一眼自己的爱人，可所有的公共交通都已停摆，十几万人坐在机场和火车站的各个角落里哀恸地哭嚎。水、电、通讯皆因无人维护而中断，所有的手机都没了信号和网络，他们被困死在了自己孤独的城中。

混沌错乱的末日成了滋养罪恶的温床。文明已无存续的机会，法规与秩序就更加没有恪守的意义可言。各类宗教头目也慌了手脚，纷纷号召信徒祷告忏悔，激进一点的就一块燃火自焚。可一切努力终究是回天乏术，死亡的阴翳不偏不倚地落在每一个人的头上，平等仁慈如头顶那抹照亮地球几十亿年生命的日光。

王俊凯重新钻回车里，打开音响以最大的音量放起了歌，试图覆盖车外那些乱七八糟的声音。然而无济于事，商店尖锐的警报声、碎玻璃的噪响、怒骂、哭泣、尖叫，一刻不停地绞紧了那根焦虑的神经。妇孺和0都应该待在家里等死，而不是到处乱跑。

他很想咆哮着对所有人说“安静一点”，但眼下无人能听得进任何宽慰的话。

王俊凯真觉得世界操蛋极了。谁会在世界末日的时候去找上个月分手的前男友。他烦闷地向后一仰，由衷祈祷易烊千玺能乖乖地待在家里。

02.

上个月分手的时候，王俊凯可不像现在这样狂躁不安。他和易烊千玺的感情路一向走得稳当，从双向暗恋到表白牵手，方方面面都很契合。也或许是太过平淡了，连老天爷都看不下去，存了心思要折腾折腾他们。

王俊凯仔细想了想，或许那天就不该晃去黑街吃那家从小吃到大却马上要关门走人的盐酥鸡店。他最值得怀念的童年都在身边了。要是不吃盐酥鸡就没有后来那么多事。

那天他俩从火爆的盐酥鸡店走出来，分食着同一袋炸鸡讨论着这是不是店家的营销手段。忽然瞥见街边有人摆出了好几只脏兮兮的铁笼子，走近一瞧，里头全是半大不小的各色猫儿，有品种的没品种的、戴项圈的不戴项圈的此刻不分彼此，统统挤在一块。

卖家没什么心思照料它们，铁笼里仅有一只污浊的水盆。

恰逢暑气当头，人穿着短袖短裤走在路上喝冰饮吃炸鸡尚且有些不耐，更何况被三五只锁在狭小笼舍里的猫。要是没人救，这些没什么卖相的猫顶不过两天必会被活活晒死。

易烊千玺当场动了恻隐之心，上前询问价格。那人也看出来眼前这帅小子诚意要买，立刻废弃了30一只50两只能卖一只是一只的价格表，狮子大开口就是一千块。

“1000？”

“不还价，爱买不买。”卖家懒洋洋地说道。

易烊千玺看了眼自己的钱包余额，是个很美丽的三位数，遂可怜巴巴地望向了王俊凯：“哥，借我点钱。”

照王俊凯的意思，怎么着也得来回杀价不叫那恶人得逞。奈何猫等不起，于是很快付了钱，连同笼子一块运到了宠物医院做检查治疗。接着上微博，发众筹，找领养，一切水到渠成。绝大部分猫都送了出去，唯独留下一只。

不知是受了太大的惊吓还是天生厌恶两脚兽，那只猫对他们格外不友好，任凭每天好吃好喝照料都没有一点要亲近人的意思，甚至在给它上药的时候激烈反抗。

“有些猫注定不会被人类驯服。”连宠物医生都这么说，委婉地提议绝育后就放出去。

可易烊千玺不听，固执地在那只桀骜的流浪猫身上施加善意，其结果就是手上身上被抓得没一块好肉，脸后被锋利的猫爪划开好大一个血口子，顿时鲜血横流。王俊凯当即就吓傻了，鲜红的血珠源源不断地从两道伤痕中涌出，他从来没见易烊千玺流过这么多血。

王俊凯对猫素来是爱屋及乌，易烊千玺喜欢它们，他自然也喜欢它们。但喜欢的前提是这群畜生不会用尖锐的牙和爪伤害他的爱人。所以他执意要放那只不听话的猫走。

他振振有词：“反正已经做了绝育，剩下的路就让它自己走吧。”

然而好说歹说，易烊千玺愣是不同意：“它眼睛每天还得上药呢……”他语气软软的，带着点讨好的意味和王俊凯打商量。

王俊凯不为所动，他横看竖看都觉得这又凶又坏的丑猫根本不值得自家小宝贝付出这么多，存了心思要将猫赶出去。

事实证明他一直是个行动派。趁着易烊千玺出门买菜的间隙，王俊凯三下五除二地将猫塞进航空箱带到附近公园放生了。那里经常会有老头老太沿途投喂猫粮，早已成了远近闻名的“流浪猫公园”。大批猫儿驻扎留守，怎么也饿不死。

谁料易烊千玺回来不见那只丑猫，立刻朝他发了一通脾气，嚷嚷着要王俊凯把猫找回来。

“你把猫扔哪儿了？”他攥着王俊凯的衣服问。

王俊凯本来理亏，瞥见易烊千玺手上还未结痂的伤口突然气不打一处来：“扔了就扔了！你别想把它找回来！”

“你、你混蛋！”易烊千玺狠狠瞪了他一眼，气冲冲跑出去找猫了。

王俊凯拾起小孩丢在地上的环保袋，从里面翻出了嘱咐易烊千玺采买的挂面和配菜。他望了望被甩开的大门，心想今晚或许做不了宝贝儿心心念念的重庆小面了。

结果与他预想的一样。

那晚易烊千玺回来的很迟，满头大汗两手空空，他找遍了邻近的每一个角落始终一无所获。

“回来了？我给你煮小面……”王俊凯也一直在客厅里等着，这会儿见人回来了便要走进厨房。

易烊千玺一声不吭回到了两人的卧室，扔出一只枕头和被子，然后“砰”的一声关上了门。

没有争执、没有抱怨，他自始至终连看都没看王俊凯一眼。

03.

王俊凯自认很懂易烊千玺。然而经过那晚却发现，还是不太懂。他有他的坚持，易烊千玺也有自己的。年轻气盛的少年们谁不肯退却，也不愿叫对方迁就忍让。

长达三天的冷战过后，猫还是找回来了。

王俊凯注视着那只野性不驯的猫，开口说想要搬出去。

彼时易烊千玺正在给那只不听话的猫上药，闻言手抖了两下松了力道，猫哈了下气直接挣脱了他的掌控，一下子跃到一旁弓身炸毛。

“哦。”他点了点头。

真是奇怪。

王俊凯百思不得其解。为什么他们没有吵架，即使拌嘴也行，即使易烊千玺“蹭”的一下站起来威胁他不准走也行。他没法和那只猫在同一屋檐下和平共处，但并不代表不能和易烊千玺一起。

结果对方不按常理出牌，连挽留都不挽留一下。

王俊凯恨。

但更恨自己这么大的人了为什么要和一只猫比高下。可人的胜负欲和自尊心向来出现的莫名其妙，像是爱里不可名状的情绪起伏，就是不甘心。

妈蛋。

“要是知道……”

王俊凯脱口而出，猛地反应过来不对劲住了嘴。他环顾四周，见四下无人这才松了口气，随即扒拉起货架上绰绰有余的食物，挑选了个尚在保质期内的三明治和一瓶矿泉水，躲进了角落里小口地吃着补充体力。

相较于末日文提及的“食物短缺”情况，眼下最不缺的就是食物。大多数人都在疯抢珠宝店金饰店，想在死前拥有一些自己一直可望而不可及的东西。

交通瘫痪后，王俊凯从未被抢空的车行里好不容易找到一辆粉红色的淑女车，一路骑行往西去，一面奋力蹬脚一面恨自己为什么要搬这么远。

同一小区不好么？俩人原本的爱巢楼下不好吗？非要跑那么远，叫外卖都叫不到原来那片的。幸好他记性不错还记得路，否则靠没了信号的导航指不定怎么出错，怕是末日降临都回不到原来的地方。

他气喘吁吁骑了一路，又累又饿地寻了个便利店歇脚，莫名其妙就想起之前的事。

王俊凯摇了摇头，加快了进食的速度，临出门前不忘多带一瓶矿泉水。

“这位小哥，你知道X大校区怎么走吗？”一个女孩怯怯地喊住了他。

王俊凯吓了一跳，他压根没注意到除自己外还有第二个人。女孩满面风尘，两个眼圈微微发红，白底碎花的裙裾也落着些许脏污，看上去既疲倦又狼狈，显然是辛苦徒步跋涉而来。

“你从这出门往东走500米，沿着XX路再走900米左右，接着……”他尽己所能指了一番路，“……应该就能找到。”

女孩云里雾里，嚅嗫着问道：“我、我是第一次来这里找我男朋友，你可不可以……”

“不可以。”王俊凯温和地打断了她，“祝你好运。”说罢顾不上女孩咬着嘴唇欲哭无泪的姿态，头也不回地骑车离开了。没有工夫去管别人的爱情是死是活，他还有自己的爱情亟待拯救。

易烊千玺最好别到处乱跑，以及早点放开那只猫。

04．

在外人眼中，二十来岁的男孩已然是大人了。但私底下独处，俩人一直都很孩子气，从不刻意在彼此面前遮掩尚未褪去的稚气和任性，随心所欲恣意妄为，经常闹腾在一块半天也干不成一件正经事。

易烊千玺小时候是左邻右舍有名的闷葫芦，问一句答一句，戳一下动一下。他老娘怕他在同龄人中间显得异类，特意带了一大包零食上门拜托邻居家的小子王俊凯出门玩的时候多照顾照顾自家儿子。

王俊凯吃着浪味仙拍着胸脯答应了，往后小公园里挖虫子，弄堂口旁捞金鱼都有易烊千玺的一份。他一照顾就是好多年，甚至把人照顾到了床上。

易烊千玺起初不是很开心，他纳闷对门小子的自来熟，不想成天在外面跑，不过到后来就变得开心了。

他老娘起初很开心，可逐渐就没那么开心了。事情的发展与她所设想的天差地别，她万万没想到隔壁家的臭小子竟然把自家的臭小子拐走了，早知道当初就该在他俩睡一被窝的时候揪着人耳朵把人拎回家，悬崖勒马及时止损。

然而木已成舟覆水难收，老母亲悔不当初，总觉得易烊千玺弯了和自己当年非要王俊凯带着他玩有关，如果不是当年和男孩接触太多，儿子也不至于觉醒出另一个自我。

“烊烊，你给妈透个底。”老母亲内疚万分，小心翼翼地问，“你以前也喜欢小男孩吗？”

易烊千玺被问得莫名其妙：“我不喜欢男孩。”

老母亲一愣，含蓄地说道：“王俊凯虽然长得也好看吧，到底也不是女孩啊……”

“但他是王俊凯。”易烊千玺起了坏心思道，“他要是女孩，兴许我的取向也会正常了。老娘，你哄他去变性吧。”

易母一口气险些没上来。

王俊凯不出意外得知了此事，狠狠地收拾了这撺掇他去变性的坏小子一顿。

他俩的关系似乎一贯如此，从小到大没多大变化。闹脾气的时候尽管闹脾气，高兴的时候尽情高兴。

——激烈地争论，一如热烈地相爱。

他们在一起实在太久太久了，久到几乎很难回忆起从前没有彼此的孤单时光。有时哪怕什么都不做，就这样拉着另一个人的手坐在原地一天又一天地虚度光阴。仿佛相较于爱而言，荒废时间也不该被苛责，时光与生命统统没有意义。

填报志愿的时候俩人一度吵得不可开交。虽都挑了同一个城，但一人想去A大一人想去B大，谁也不肯迁就谁。易烊千玺说两句就噘嘴沉默，两人掰扯了半天也没个眉目，于是便升级成了打架。幸好床头打完总算在床尾讨论出了个折中方案……

这回他干脆利落地从家里搬了出来，心心念念打的一手好算盘：易烊千玺没了自己的陪伴一定辗转反侧夜不能寐，届时撒着娇央着他回家，那只臭猫还不是任他宰割。谁料对方跟个没事人似的，非但没有出言出手挽留，还久违地更新起了朋友圈，每天要欢快地发好几条，好像没他的小日子过得更加有滋有味，气得王俊凯牙痒。

更悲催的是他发现自己大部分内裤都落在了家里，当时以为不出一个礼拜易烊千玺绝对央着他回家，结果两个礼拜过去了都没一点音讯。王俊凯内裤不够换了，不得已回来取，谁知易烊千玺早早改了密码，他翻来覆去试了好多回都进不了门。

王俊凯压着怒意打电话给他：“你把锁换了？”

“嗯，省得有人又半夜摸进卧室里。”易烊千玺轻描淡写。那会儿他明明锁住了卧室门，却没想到王俊凯私藏了钥匙下半夜又摸了进来，“忘拿东西了？晚点过来取吧。我带着猫去复诊了。”

又是猫。

“有它没我！”王俊凯冲着话筒大吼。

“没你就没你！”易烊千玺比他还横，凶巴巴地怼了回去，“不跟你说了，我挂了。你爱来不来。”

内裤当然是要拿的。只是王俊凯再次登门时，他各种款式花色的内裤们被一股脑地装进了一个透明的亚克力箱里，静静地躺在楼道上公开示众。有带小孩的邻居路过，赶忙把孩子的眼睛捂住。

“妈妈，那个箱子里是什么呀？”

“嘘，那是哥哥的私人癖好，小孩子不要知道哦。”邻居忧愁地看了王俊凯一眼，委婉说道，“小王，这东西毕竟是私人物品，老放在公共场所也不叫个事……”

“得嘞，我马上就拿走。”王俊凯别扭地扯出假笑，努力不让气氛变得尴尬。

“那就好，那就好。”

待邻居走后，他深呼一口气开始拍门，反正已经不会更丢脸了：“易烊千玺，易烊千玺你开门啊！我知道你在里面！你别躲在里面不出声！易烊千玺你开门啊！开！门！啊！”

手机叮咚了一下。王俊凯打开微信，原来是这坏小子给他发了一段音频。点开一放，是易烊千玺在哼歌，听起来明显是刚刚现录的，背景乐中隐约掺杂着鼓点般的敲门声。

坏小子懒洋洋地哼着儿歌，声线怎么娇软怎么来：“小兔子乖乖，把门开开……”

王俊凯一听就乐了，心头的火气也跟着熄了几分，然而下一秒那声音就变得狡黠又嚣张，唱完了最后的几句词：“不开不开就不开，妈妈没回来，谁也不能开……”

歌声戛然而止。

“……易烊千玺！”他忍气吞声地把内裤箱搬走了。

……

想到这茬，王俊凯忍不住笑出了声。

——就算知道下个月就是世界末日，他们还是会争吵，只不过可能将冷战的时间缩短些。即使是世界末日，于他们而言也是平凡一天。

不过从今往后再也不会再吵架了，也再不会分开了。没有那只讨厌的猫，也没有其他烦人的事，在世界画上终止符之前只有他们两个人。如此想来，末日的降临都少了一些忧惧绝望。

他试探性地拉开门把，惊讶地发现门开着。王俊凯兴奋地以为是易烊千玺特意给自己留的门，果断冲进了里屋——好消息是，猫不见了；坏消息是，易烊千玺也不见了。

05.

易烊千玺捏着早就没信号的手机颓然地坐在地上，一边捶腿一边暗骂王俊凯。尽管世界末日并不是他的错，但不妨碍自己骂他。

——小心眼、王八蛋，地球都要完蛋了还不过来找我……已经绕着这条路来回转了三次了，这下该往哪边走？

他，一介路痴，没了手机导航就丧失了探索世界的能力。平时手机电量低于95%、没有充电宝是绝对不出门的，眼下外出游荡纯粹是世界末日带给他的勇气。

王俊凯搬出去的时候跟他提过一次自己的住址，但那时他还生着气就没放在心上。其实知道与否都无区别，反正他也找不到。

航空箱里的猫从刚刚开始就不停哈气，扰得他也有些心烦意乱。易烊千玺小心翼翼地把猫抱了出来，安抚地摸了摸猫下巴道：“别叫了。”

说来奇怪，王俊凯搬走后这猫就让他摸摸抱抱了，大半个月都没冲他发过脾气，这会儿不知怎么了。易烊千玺疑惑地嘟囔：“不是刚刚给你吃过一顿了嘛，还是要拉屎……”

“易烊千玺！”

得，他总算知道猫在哈谁了。看来这猫天生和王俊凯不对付，方圆几里就能察觉到对方的存在。

王俊凯估摸着易烊千玺不会跑远，骑着车在附近疯狂打转，老远就瞅见了一个熟悉的人影，不假思索地喊了声。没想到那人真的动了，拖拖拉拉地从地上爬了起来，十足是易烊千玺模样。

他大喜过望地丢车跑了过来，话都来不及说就急急忙忙打量起易烊千玺的状况——还好，衣着完好不说，连脸都是白白净净的，看来没吃多少苦头。只是还没等他欣慰地松口气，立马又火冒三丈：“都快完蛋了还带着猫！”

——出门逃命，自己至少带了一板巧克力应急。易烊千玺倒好，怀里紧紧搂着那只当初问他借钱买的又凶又丑的猫，手里拎着半袋猫粮，除此之外别无他物。这傻子，出门逃命只知道带猫和猫粮，饿到发昏的时候难不成吃猫粮忍饥吗？还是留着猫用来吃肉的？

王俊凯陷入了深深的思考。

易烊千玺原本还有些感动和惊喜，结果王俊凯开口第一句就像是来兴师问罪的，激得他也没声好气地回瞪一眼道：“要你管！”

他把猫放在了脚边，交叉着双臂气势汹汹地补充道：“你跑哪儿去了，让我一通好找。”

王俊凯哭笑不得：“你就没绕出小区一公里范围好不好？”

——因为左等右等王俊凯都不来，等不下去了才出门找路……

“不管，那也算找了！”尽管心虚，但他还是跺着脚坚定自己的说法。

“行行行，也算找了。”王俊凯把人拉进怀里，低声说道，“我真后悔搬那么远，这一路骑车差点骑掉我半条命……”

易烊千玺刚想回应两句软话，炸毛猫又抓挠起了王俊凯的裤腿，龇牙咧嘴地要他放开自己的小主人。

王俊凯：“……”

易烊千玺：“……”他拉着王俊凯的手向前狂奔。

“你不要你那猫了？”王俊凯反客为主地跑到了易烊千玺前头，醋劲未消地问道。

“要啊，我刚刚可是救了它一命啊！”

闻言，他一时语塞，止步转身将人摁在了旁边的墙上，动作连贯一气呵成，随后切齿道：“它到底给你下了什么迷魂汤，嗯？它是不是猫妖来着，每天晚上化作人形给你吹枕边风？靠，我就知道这玩意儿是个怪物！”

“地球都要完蛋了您还计较这个呢？”

“不知道答案我死不瞑目。”

“行呗。”易烊千玺无奈摊手，“那可是你出钱给我买的猫啊，相当于我们俩的崽了，我怎么可能丢下它不管。”

“真的吗？”王俊凯一脸怀疑。

“真的。”易烊千玺分外真诚。

“我不信。我可没有此等逆子。”王俊凯深谙套路，在这样乖巧真挚的外表之下，总是潜藏着一颗试图掩盖真相的心。

企图蒙混过关的易烊千玺被噎了个实在，嘀嘀咕咕地说着王俊凯的坏话：“幼稚鬼……”

王俊凯挑了挑眉毛：“我听到了！”

眼见瞒不过去了，他闭了闭眼索性坦白道：“你没有不管我，我也不能扔下那只猫不管。”

王俊凯听得云里雾里：“什么玩意儿？”

“我和它……很像。但我有你，成天傻乎乎地凑上来拉着我到处玩。”他越说越小声，到最后怪不好意思地别过脸去，不叫王俊凯看他腼腆的表情。

王俊凯哑然失笑，硬是把人拽了回来，不顾惊呼声一口亲了上去。

“你的确是个小怪物，让我爱得恨不得把心都掏给你的小怪物。”他亲吻着易烊千玺的脸颊和嘴唇，“你非得要看着我把心掏给你才肯消停，是不是？还趁我不在家发那么多朋友圈……”

易烊千玺抿着嘴腻歪在他身上轻笑：“分组可见，只有你看得到。”

王俊凯狠狠抓了一把他的头发：“我不光是因为喜欢你才对你好。”

“嗯？”

“你有一大包浪味仙当嫁妆，我怎么可能不对你好？”他得意地眨了眨眼睛。

易烊千玺作势要打人，突然天边传来隆隆巨响，一道刺眼的光亮破开天际厚厚的浓云似流星般坠落，声势浩大悚人可怖。

所有人都意识到发生了什么，本能地四处逃散寻找藏身之所，但很快发现是作无用功——标志着人类文明的钢筋水泥在陨星坠地时辐散开来的强力冲击面前，脆弱得如同能轻松毁去的沙堡。再怎么夺命狂奔，也逃不出死亡的必然命运，遂纷纷停下脚步放弃了挣扎，瘫坐原地失声痛哭。

而他们则是整条街上唯二站着一动不动的人。

王俊凯适才想起陨石降落的地点好像就在这座城市附近，心有余悸地捏紧了易烊千玺温厚的手心。意气奋发的少年总以为自己能为心爱的人对抗整个世界，终了才发现犹如蚍蜉撼树。他仅仅能做的是不让自己的爱人孤独地死在这场末日里。

“这下真的是降维打击了。”易烊千玺望着他的眼睛没有半分恐惧和忧虑，语气从容得像是在问“明天去哪儿玩”一般，“我们会变成什么？草履虫，还是水熊虫？”

“起码也得有性繁殖。”王俊凯亦是轻松地说道，“当一对同性恋企鹅吧，潇潇洒洒过日子，繁殖季就去偷别鹅的蛋来孵。”

“要孵你自己孵。”

“你这人怎么没有一点当‘妈’的责任感，明明对猫这么上心……好好，我孵就我孵。”

洪荒宇宙中，生命的诞生充满着不可预知的侥幸和巧合。大爆炸、宇宙射线裂变、恒星死亡、中子星融合……构成人身体的每一个原子都可能来自一颗逝去的星星。不知多少年前，数十亿颗星辰陨落于生命的尽头，神从银河中捞出一把星散的碎片拼凑成两个人的轮廓。

他们拨开亿万年前的星云与尘埃在未知中携手相爱，好似星辰生生不息之际、尚且作为两颗原子存在之时就已经爱慕了对方几亿年。

“下个世界再见。”

“好。”他深深注视着自己的爱人，每多看易烊千玺一眼，心中便多一分欢喜。王俊凯觉得自己或许能坦然赴死了，这世间再无未竟之事。

不过人的贪欲像是填不满的黑暗渊壑，他只希望永远别被填满才好。王俊凯自认是个贪心的家伙，不仅想和易烊千玺共度这一世，往后的生生世世都想和易烊千玺在一起。

没人告诉他们将来会是什么样子，像是无人知晓无可抵达的宇宙尽头。那么至少有一世，他想和易烊千玺手挽着手去未来看一看。

易烊千玺抱紧了王俊凯的脖子，趴在对方耳边说道：“哥，抱我。”

他们曾一块参观过一个不知真伪的“庞贝遗迹展”。死去千年的古尸被人从不见天日的黄土中挖掘出来，灌入石膏制成了雕像，得以再见千年后的艳阳。高热的火成碎屑岩涌吞没一切时人几乎来不及挣扎，只得保持临死前的姿势被瞬间碳化。易烊千玺在其中一处遗迹前伫立许久，那是一对性别不明的情侣，正深情而惨烈地相拥着，一同踏入死者的国度。

他随口感慨古人情意绵长，王俊凯却在他耳边讲了一句下流的荤话，羞得他红着耳朵一拳挥上对方的脸……

“害怕了？”

“有点。”易烊千玺坦率地说道，“所以，你得抱着我。”

王俊凯用力将人摁入怀中。他的眼瞳被燃烧着穿越大气层的巨大陨石照得几乎看不清任何东西，逐渐逼近的灼热气浪如潮水般层层叠叠而来，似乎提前一步抵达了周围。

年少时他们爱赖在飘窗上晒着太阳午睡。春夏之交的阳光灼热异常，烘烤着幅员辽阔的大地，照得俩人的脸都微微发红。直到最后一缕阳光从他们身上撤走，依旧谁都没有爬起来。

王俊凯侧过脸偷亲易烊千玺。小孩的睫毛一颤一颤，一副不得已装睡没法醒来的委屈模样，逗得他又亲了好几口。

“你故意的是不是？故意装睡想让我亲你。”他忍不住开口笑道。

“你乱讲。”易烊千玺总算睁开了眼为自己正名，湿漉漉的琥珀瞳吸饱了白昼所有的璀璨光华，隐隐闪着腼腆躲藏的亮光。

二人的手交握着藏于薄毯之下，灵魂相依十指相扣。

漫长的夏天过后，属于人类的凛冬终于迟缓地降临。所幸，死亡和爱同样炙热绵长，并无痛苦。他们紧紧相拥着，再也分不开。

“别怕。”

-FIN-

Faust

2020/5/5


End file.
